The present disclosure relates to a shake correction device that corrects the shaking of video captured by an imaging device.
An imaging device frequently mounts thereon a shake correction device that corrects the shaking of the video caused by the shaking of a camera (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-138166).